Revolution
by Externalgirl
Summary: Principal Powers has been assigned the task of purifying the hero world and she has picked the three most unlikely people to help her do it.


Okay so here is the first chapter of this fanfic Will and the gang will be in this story later but this story is about these four Principal Powers, Royal Pain, Freeze-girl, and my OC Naomi

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High**

**Claire Powers**

I remember a time when I was very young were being a hero was simple. You had powers, you wore the costume you saved the day. Now it is now like anything today it is not so simple. It is not so black and white there is a lot of grey area today. Despite that there is still the line and unfortunately some do not see it though all the grey that or they simply do not care and they cross that line. Because of this I lost someone very important to me when someone crossed that line and never came back. So have taken on a responsibility that was supposed to have just been a job but to means so much more.

But that is not what is important here what is important is the story of the three girls who were also assigned to this task and how they grew to see the lines of good and evil more clearly as they grew as heroines.

**Techno**

I hated this cell. I didn't understand why I had to be here. I hadn't done those things Royal Pain had but I guess when you have done the kind of things I have done no one will believe you when you tell them your alternate personality did it.

Just because I understood that did make me feel any less angry ,any less hurt ,any less lonely.

_You don't have to be lonely Sue I'm here._

"Shut up!" I screamed at her I hate you

_I'm your only friend so you better suck it up_.

SHUT UP!! I screamed.

" She's still there isn't she Sue?" I looked up a the door to my cell was open and Claire Powers walked in I guard hold the door for her.

" What?" I asked confused

" Royal Pain. She's still there?"

" You believe me?" I asked not sure.

_Don't trust her _Royal pain hissed

Shut up I screamed pounding my head. Shut up shut up shut up

" Sue" Claire said touching my hand. I looked up at her.

" How would you feel if I told you I could make her go away and get you out of this cell?"

" Great." I said

_She's tricking you_.

_Is not_

_Ask her what the catch is She must want something_.

" Why would you do that for me?" I asked

" Because I need your help. What do you say?"

" Get her out of my head and me out of this cell and I'll do anything"

**Freeze Girl**

God my head hurt. I opened my eyes and looked around me. Oh shit where the hell was I! I couldn't remember what the hell had happened last night. Crap not again.

Aubrey you have go to stop this your goanna wind up dead in an alley one day. Not exactly a superhero worthy death. Yeah some superhero you are I laughed.

I groaned as I rolled off the floor of where ever the hell I was and got up to walk out. It didn't take me long to get home. I soon realized I had wondered into

my neighbors empty apartment. They were out for the week. I took the elevator down to my floor and walked down the hall. When I was in sight of my apartment I say all my stuff out in the hall and a pink slip on my door with bold letters.

_**Eviction notice**_.

_Perfect. _I slumped down on the floor and buried my face in my hands. How the hell did I get here. I can remember having the perfect life in high school and being right on track and then somewhere I lost myself I wish I could remember were.

"This doesn't look to good." I looked up and saw Principal Powers standing there.

_What the hell .Was I being punked?_

" Aubrey?"

" What?" I said

" What's going on?"

" I just hit rock bottom." I sighed

" Then there's no where to go but up." She said as she helped me up.

**Eidolon**

I was going to die here in this dark room. I was going to die and never see my family again. I thought as I fell on the stripped dirty mattress and sobbed. Who would ever thought you could get kidnapped by a super villain in Aurora, New York. Well only I could, poor little powerless Naomi Shield weak and useless. I contemplated how I could get myself out of this if I had my powers until I heard a loud bang outside. I looked up and the door to the room I was trapped in burst open and a boy in a superhero outfit flew in he was followed by several other costumed people looking to be all very young. A two of the boys had Porter, the super villain, who had held me here and a third grabbed me. He smiled at my frightened face.

" Its okay now." He assured me. The flying boy broke a whole and a wall and I was free.

Two months later I got my powers. I was sitting reading in a tree of one of my parent's fields. Something must have spooked the cattle because they started a stampede not so scary if I they one of them hadn't hit the tree I was in and I fell from the tree in the middle of the stampede. I closed my eyes waiting to be crushed but nothing happened. I felt like my body had gone numb but nothing else. I opened and saw the cattle running right through me. I had my fathers power, intangibility.

Now almost a year later, three days after my eighteenth birthday I was headed to Maxville, Nevada to live with my Aunt Claire and become something I always wanted to be, a hero.


End file.
